Jedipedia:Mülleimer/The Clone Wars-Portal
[[Bild:TCW-Logo.jpg|300px|right|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] The Clone Wars ist ein Multimedia-Projekt, das im Jahr 2008 begann. Fernsehserie und Pilotfilm Das Flaggschiff des Multimedia-Projekt stellt die Fernsehserie The Clone Wars dar. Sie besteht aus je 22 Minuten langen Folgen und wird im deutschen Fernsehen ab Sonntag dem 23.November auf dem Privatsender Pro Sieben gezeigt. Die Serie ist komplett computeranimiert und spielt zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Nicht jede Folge zeigt Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, sondern Regisseur Dave Filoni beteuerte auch, dass weniger bekanntere Charaktere eine Hauptrolle spielen, zum Beispiel die Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates. Catherine Winder ist die Produzentin, Dave Filoni der ausführende Regisseur. Jede Folge wird jedoch von einem immer wechselndem Gast-Regisseur produziert. Der Soundtrack mit der Musik des Kinofilms, die von Kevin Kiner komponiert und vom City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra gespielt wurde, besteht aus 32 Stücken. Er erschien am 8. August 2008 in Deutschland und am 12. August in Amerika. Die Serie startete mit einem Pilotfilm, der am 14. August in den deutschen Kinos seine Premiere hatte. Die Idee eines Kinofilms bekam George Lucas erst ab Herbst 2007. Durch den Kinofilm sollen die Zuschauer in die Serie eingeführt werden. Literatur In deutscher Sprache ist bisher nur das Sachbuch The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie erschienen. Bei Blanvalet erscheint im Frühjahr 2009 den The-Clone-Wars-Roman von Karen Traviss; der Xenos-Verlag hat die Lizenz für die Jugendbücher erworben und wird Ende 2008 die ersten Bücher veröffentlichen. Romane und Sachbücher Bild:The Clone Wars Roman.jpg|''The Clone Wars'' (Roman) Bild:TCW-Jugendroman.jpg|''The Clone Wars'' (Jugendroman) Bild:TCWBattleAtTeth.jpg|''Kampf auf Teth'' Bild:TCWMeetAhsokaTano.jpg|''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' Es gibt zwei englische [[The Clone Wars (Roman)|''The Clone Wars-Romane zum Film]]. Der Jugendroman wurde von Tracey West geschrieben, der andere Roman von Karen Traviss. Der Jugendroman ist näher am Film, weil er die gleichen Zitate enthält. Der Roman von Karen Traviss ist zwar freier formuliert und widerspricht teilweise dem Film, ist aber ausführlicher, weil er auch Kapitel enthält, die nicht im Film vorkommen. ''Kampf auf Teth ist ein Roman, der von Kirsten Mayer geschrieben und in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag veröffentlicht wird. Jede Seite enthält ein Bild aus dem Film, dass zur jeweiligen Handlung der Seite passt. Das Buch enthält eine verkürzte Handlung der Schlacht von Teth. Meet Ahsoka Tano ist ein Roman von Kirsten Mayer. Er erschien am 2. Oktober bei Grosset & Dunlop. Bild:TCWEnzyklopädie.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' Bild:TCWTheBattleBegins.jpg|''Die Schlacht beginnt'' Bild:TCWTheNewPadawan.jpg|''Der neue Padawan'' Bild:TCWOperationHuttlet.jpg|''Operation: Huttlet'' The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ist ein 144-seitiges Sachbuch. Es enthält Charaktere, Schiffe, Spezies und Schlachten aus dem Kinofilm und der Serie, allerdings werden die Planeten nur nebenbei erwähnt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen illustrierten Enzyklopädien hat jede Seite ein Bild als Hintergrund, statt dass jede Seite weiß ist. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass viele Absätze komplett anders übersetzt wurden, als es im englischen Buch steht. Der neue Padawan ist ein Roman, der von Eric Stevens verfasst wurde und in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag veröffentlicht wird. Das Buch enthält einen Glossar mit den wichtigsten Begriffen aus dem Star Wars-Universum sowie auf jeder Doppelseite ein kleines Bild aus dem Film. Das Buch enthält die Handlung der Schlacht von Christophsis und erläutert die Beziehung zwischen Anakin Skywalker und seiner neuen Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Die Schlacht beginnt ist ein Roman, der von Rob Valois geschrieben und in Deutschland am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag veröffentlicht wird. Jede Seite enthält mindestens ein Bild aus dem Film, das zur jeweiligen Handlung der Seite passt. Das Buch enthält eine stark verkürzte Handlung des gesamten Kinofilms. Operation: Huttlet ist ein Roman von Steele Tyler Filipek. Er erschien am 2. Oktober bei Grosset & Dunlop und beinhaltet einen kurzen Handlungsabriss der Schlacht von Christophsis sowie die gesamte Schlacht von Teth und die Rückgabe von Jabbas Sohn, Rotta. Das Buch ist aus der Sicht von Ahsoka als personalen Erzähler in der Er-/Sie-Perspektive geschrieben. Bild:TCWWatchoutforJabbatheHutt.jpg|''Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!'' Bild:TCWAnakinInAction.jpg|''Anakin In Action!'' Bild:TCWYodainAction.jpg|''Yoda In Action!'' Bild:TCWJediAdventures.jpg|''Jedi Adventures'' Das englische Sachbuch The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt! wurde von Simon Beecroft verfasst und ist bei DK Readers als Stufe-1-Roman erschienen. Es stellt die Hauptcharaktere der Fernsehserie vor, darunter Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, Captain Rex, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, Ziro und Jabba. Anakin In Action! ist ein englischer Roman, geschrieben von Simon Beecroft und veröffentlicht von DK Readers als Stufe-2-Roman. Es enthält Teile der Handlung der Schlacht von Teth sowie sehr viele Bilder. Yoda in Action! ist ein englischer Roman, der von Heather Scott geschrieben und bei DK Readers am 16. Februar 2009 als Stufe-3-Roman erscheinen wird. Er enthält die Handlung der ersten Episode der Fernsehserie, Der Hinterhalt. Der englische Roman Jedi Adventures von DK Readers, Stufe-4-Roman, wird ebenfalls am 16. Februar 2009 veröffentlicht werden. Bild:TCWOutFoxed.jpg|''Out Foxed'' Bild:TCWDYD01WayoftheJedi.jpg|''The Way of the Jedi'' Bild:TCWTheGalacticPhotobook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Das galaktische Filmbuch'' Bild:TCWFrontRowSeatStorybook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Front Row Seat Storybook'' The Clone Wars – Out Foxed ist eine Kurzgeschichte von Rob Valois über Fox. Er erschien von Grosset & Dunlap als Onlineausgabe auf der Website von der amerikanischen Supermarktkette Target. Decide your Destiny ist eine Romanreihe von Grosset & Dunlap. Die einzelnen Romane enthalten mehrere Kapitel. Am Ende jedes Kapitels wird der Leser aufgefordert, sich für eine Handlungsweise des Protagonisten zu entscheiden und auf die jeweilige Seite zu blättern. Der erste Roman der Reihe heißt The Way of the Jedi und wurde von Jake T. Forbes verfasst. The Clone Wars – Das galaktische Filmbuch ist ein Buch von Zachary Rau, das am 1. Dezember 2008 vom Xenos-Verlag in Deutschland erscheint. Auf jeder Doppelseite wird in einem Text und einem Comic mit Bildern aus dem Film je ein Hauptcharakter des Kinofilms beschrieben. The Clone Wars – Front Row Seat Storybook ist am 7. August 2008 bei Ladybird erschienen. Es ist ein Buch im Comicformat: Es enthält Bilder aus dem Film und Sprechblasen. Bild:TCWOfficialMovieStorybook.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Official Movie Storybook'' The Clone Wars – Official Movie Storybook ist ein Buch, das ebenfalls am 7. August 2008 bei Ladybird veröffentlicht wurde. Im ersten Drittel des Buches werden die Hauptfiguren beschrieben, die restlichen beiden Drittel enthalten die Handlung des Kinofilms. Bild:TCWAmbush.jpg|''Ambush'' Bild:TCWGrievousAttacks.jpg|''Grievous Attacks!'' Bild:TCWDestroyMalevolence.jpg|''Destroy Malevolence'' Bild:TCWDownfallofaDroid.jpg|''Downfall of a Droid'' Ambush ist ein Roman von Zachary Rau. Er erscheint am 5. Februar bei Grosset & Dunlop und basiert auf der TV-Serien-Folge Der Hinterhalt. Grievous Attacks! ist ein Roman von Rob Valois, Veronica Wasserman und Tracey West. Er erscheint am 5. Februar bei Grosset & Dunlop. Bombad Jedi ist ein Roman von Rob Valois. Er erscheint am 5. Februar bei Grosset & Dunlop. Jar Jar's Big Day ist ein Roman von Rob Valois. Er erscheint am 5. März bei Grosset & Dunlop. R2-D2 Adventure ist ein Roman von Kirsten Mayer. Er erscheint am 5. März bei Grosset & Dunlop. Destroy Malevolence ist ein Roman, der im Mai 2009 erscheint und auf der TV-Serien-Folge Die Zerstörung der Malevolence basiert. Downfall of a Droid ist ein Roman, der im Mai 2009 erscheint und auf der TV-Serien-Folge Der Fall eines Droiden basiert. Forces of Darkness ist ein Roman von DK, der am 20. Juli 2009 erscheint. Padawan in Training ist ein Roman von DK, der am 20. Juli 2009 erscheint. Ultimate Battles ist ein Buch von DK, das am 20. Juli 2009 erscheint. The Battle for Ryloth ist ein Buch von Grosset & Dunlap, das am 23. Juli 2009 erscheint. Captured ist ein Buch von Grosset & Dunlap, das am 23. Juli 2009 erscheint. The Lost Legion ist ein Buch von Grosset & Dunlap, das am 23. Juli 2009 erscheint. The Dark Side ist ein Buch, geschrieben von Rob Valois, von Grosset & Dunlap, das am 23. Juli 2009 erscheint. Eine ''The-Clone-Wars''-Romanreihe umfasst als ersten Teil den Roman Wild Space von Karen Miller, der am 9. Dezember 2008 in Amerika veröffentlicht wird. Das zweite Buch, No Prisoners, wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und erscheint am 19. Mai 2009. Das dritte Buch schrieb Karen Miller und wird im März 2010 veröffentlicht. Der vierte und letzte Roman der Reihe von Karen Miller wird im Sommer 2010 erscheinen. Comics Eine The-Clone-Wars-Comicserie wird von Henry Gilroy geschrieben und ab September 2008 von Dark Horse veröffentlicht. Gilroy hatte ursprünglich vor, die Handlung der Comics in der Fernsehserie einzuflechten, hat sie aber für die Comics verwendet, weil die Handlung für die Serie zu ausführlich sei. Jeder Handlungsstrang wird über sechs monatlich erscheinende Ausgaben verteilt. Der erste sechsteilige Comic heißt Slaves of the Republic. Ein zweiter Handlungsstrang ist in Planung und wird Sommer 2009 erscheinen. Henry Gilroy benutzte nicht verwendetes Material von Innocents of Ryloth für den zweiten Handlungsstrang.Darkhorse Forums Außerdem veröffentlicht Dark Horse eine weitere Comicreihe mit vierteljährlich erscheinenden Ausgaben, die aus kleinen Comicromanen bestehen und ebenfalls von Henry Gilroy geschrieben werden. Jede Ausgabe besteht aus einer 88 Seiten langen Geschichte und erzählt eine unabhängige Geschichte. Der erste Teil, Shipyards of Doom, erschien am 24. September 2008; der zweite Comic mit dem Titel Crash Course wird am 31. Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht. Der dritte Comic, The Wind Raiders Of Taloraan, wird am 15. Juni 2009 erscheinen. Zudem wird jede Woche auf StarWars.com ein Online-Comic veröffentlicht, die in die Handlung der einzelnen Episoden der Fernsehserie einführen sollen, die gerade im amerikanischen Fernsehen vor der Ausstrahlung steht. Die Comics werden von Grant Gould, Tom Hodges, Katie Cook und Jeff Carlisle gezeichnet. Jeder Comic ist fünf Seiten lang. Beschäftigungsbücher Bild:TCWIntergalacticAdventure.jpg|''Intergalaktische Abenteuer'' Bild:TCWStickerStoryteller.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Sticker Storyteller'' Bild:TCWStickerColoringandActivity.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Sticker, Coloring and Activity'' Bild:TCWPaintWithWater.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Paint With Water'' Intergalaktische Abenteuer ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch im DIN-A4-Format. Es enthält Aufkleber sowie mehrere Rätsel, darunter Quizze und Suchbilder. The Clone Wars – Sticker Storyteller ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 2. Oktober 2008 erscheint. The Clone Wars – Sticker, Coloring and Activity ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch im DIN-A6-Format, das am 26. Juli 2008 erschienen ist. Es enthält Aufkleber, mehrere Malbilder sowie Kreuzworträtsel, Labyrinthe und mehr. The Clone Wars – Paint With Water ist ein Malbuch von Dalmatian Press, das am 1. September 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Mit dem Buch wird ein Pinsel geliefert. Wenn man den Pinsel in Wasser taucht und mit ihm über die Seiten streicht, verwischen farbige Punkte und werden zu bunten Flächen. Bild:TCWTheDarkSideScratchnColor.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Dark Side Scratch n Color'' Bild:TCWMaytheForceBeWithYou.jpg|''The Clone Wars – May The Force Be With You'' Bild:TCWJediForces.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Jedi Forces'' Bild:TCWTroopers.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Troopers'' The Clone Wars – The Dark Side Scratch n Color ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von Dalmatian Press, das am 1. September 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält normale Malbilder sowie Bilder mit einem komplett schwarzen Hintergrund und weißen Konturlinien. Mit dem beigelegten Stift kann man den schwarzen Hintergrund abreiben und die farbigen Flächen hinter der schwarzen Farbe aufdecken. The Clone Wars – May The Force Be With You ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am ursprünglichen Erscheinungsdatum, dem 1. September 2008, nicht erschienen ist. Es ist unbekannt, ob der Verlag, Dalmatian Press, die Produktion eingestellt hat. Mit dem Buch wird ein Stift in Form eines Lichtschwertes geliefert. The Clone Wars – Jedi Forces ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 26. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält Aufkleber und Malbilder. The Clone Wars – Troopers ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch, das am 26. Juli 2008 veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält normale Aufkleber, die man an einen beliebigen Platz kleben kann, sowie weitere Aufkleber, die man in die Malbilder kleben muss. Diese Aufkleber sind meistens die Köpfe von den Charakteren. Den Rest der Körper der Charaktere kann man dann mit Buntstiften anmalen. Bild:TCWPaperModelMakingKit.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Bastel Modelle'' Bild:TCWPrepareforBattle.jpg|''Auf in den Kampf'' Bild:TCW sticker.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Das ultimative Stickerbuch'' The Clone Wars – Bastel Modelle ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von Rob Valois und erscheint am 1. Dezember 2008 in Deutschland. Das Set enthält Kartonstücke, die, wenn sie nach der beigelegten Bedienungsanleitung zusammengesteckt werden, Modelle von einem Helm eines Klonkriegers, eines AT-TEs und von R2-D2 bilden. Auf in den Kampf ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von vom Xenos-Verlag, das am 1. Dezember 2008 in Deutschland erscheinen wird. Unter anderem enthält es Quizze und Suchrätsel. The Clone Wars – Das ultimative Stickerbuch ist ein Stickerbuch mit mehr als 80 Aufklebern, die man in das Buch kleben kann, um so die Beschreibungen der Dinge um Bilder zu erweitern. Das Buch ist ähnlich zu den Stickerbüchern der anderen Kinofilme. Bild:TCWFunfax.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Funfax'' Bild:TCWYodasMissions.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Yoda's Missions'' Bild:TCWTheDarkSide.jpg|''The Clone Wars – The Dark Side'' Bild:TCWGalacticForce.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Galactic Force'' The Clone Wars – Funfax ist ein Ordner von der Firma Funfax, der am 7. August 2008 erschienen ist und von Heather Scott geschrieben wurde. Für das Design war Dan Green verantwortlich. Im Ordner sind mehrere farbig bedruckte Blätter eingeheftet. Der Ordner besteht aus vier Teilen: „Personal and Diary“, „Character Profiles“, „Puzzles“ und „Extras“. The Clone Wars – Yoda's Missions ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch und wird am 5. Februar 2009 erscheinen. The Clone Wars – The Dark Side ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch und wird am 5. Februar 2009 veröffentlicht werden. The Clone Wars – Galactic Force ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch und wird am 5. Februar 2009 erscheinen. Bild:TCWAnnual2009.jpg|''The Clone Wars – Annual 2009'' The Clone Wars – Annual 2009 ist ein britisches, 111-seitiges Beschäftigungsbuch von Pedigree im Hardcover-Einband und DIN-A4-Format. Das Buch enthält die Handlung des kompletten Kinofilms in Romanform sowie zwischen einzelne Teile des Romans platzierte Rätsel, zB. Sudokus, ein Suchbild, ein Labyrinth, ein Kreuzworträtsel und mehr. The Clone Wars – Ultimate Battle Sticker Collection ist ein Beschäftigungsbuch von DK und wird am 20. Juli 2009 erscheinen. Videospiele Zum Multimedia-Projekt gehört außerdem das Videospiel The Clone Wars – Lichtschwert-Duelle für Nintendo Wii, das in den Vereinigten Staaten am 27. November 2008 erscheint. Im Spiel kann man als einer der Hauptcharaktere des Pilotfilms gegen Computergegner oder im Multispieler-Modus gegen andere Spieler mit einem Lichtschwert kämpfen. In The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance, das gleichzeitig für Nintendo DS erscheint, wählt man zu Beginn des Spiels zwei Jedi, mit denen es mehrer Missionen zu bewältigen gilt. Sonstiges Merchandising [[Bild:TCWDesign.jpg|thumb|right|201px|Das neue The Clone Wars-Design]] Alle Star Wars-Produkte, die ab Sommer 2008 erscheinen, haben einen weißen Karton, ein blaues Star Wars-Logo und einen Helm eines Klonkriegers. The Clone Wars – Trading Cards sind Sammelkarten von Topps, die am 26. Juli 2008 in Amerika und Kanada erschienen sind. Jede Packung enthält sieben Karten. Insgesamt gibt es 90 Karten sowie besondere Karten, die zufällig in die Packungen eingelegt wurden. Außerdem veröffentlichte die amerikanische Firma WizKids aus der Rollenspiel-Serie Pocketmodel TCG auch ein The-Clone Wars-Spiel, das Raumschiffe, die ausgestanzt und zusammengesteckt werden müssen, und Spielkarten mit Charakteren und Orten aus dem Kinofilm enthält. In Deutschland erscheinen bei Merlin Stickers 240 Aufkleber zum Sammeln. In das Buch schon vorbedruckte Buch „Sticker Collection“ können 226 Sticker eingeklebt werden, so dass das Buch eine bebilderte Handlung des Kinofilms enthält. Dem Buch beigelegt ist ein DIN-A2-Poster mit Platz für insgesamt 14 Sticker der Hauptcharaktere des Kinofilms. Jeweils sechs Sticker sind in Tütchen für 0,60 € zufällig verteilt. Es ist möglich, beim Verlag einzelne Sticker mit Nummer für je 0,15 € zuzüglich Porto und Versand nachzubestellen. Von Top Trumps erscheint zudem ein The-Clone-Wars-Kartenspiel für zwei bis sechs Spieler. Das Erscheinungsdatum ist noch nicht bekannt. Jede der 30 Karten hat einen Charakter aus The Clone Wars mit Nummern aus den Kategorien Mut, Gerissenheit, Autorität, Kampfgeschick, Kampftechnik und Jedi Power. Jeder Spieler bekommt einen Kartenstapel. Ein Spieler wählt eine Kategorie aus. Der Spieler, dessen Karte die höchste Punktzahl der Karten hat, bekommt alle Karten und sucht die nächste Kategorie aus. Bei einem Unentschieden werden die Karten zur Seite gelegt und der nächste Spieler, der eine Runde gewinnt, bekommt diese Karten sowie die Karten, die er gewonnen hat. Sieger ist der Spieler, der alle 30 Karten besitzt. Clementoni veröffentlichte das Kartenspiel Sith gegen Jedi und das Brettspiel Das letzte Gefecht. Bei LEGO Star Wars erscheinen mehrere Clone-Wars-Sets und Hasbro veröffentlicht Action-Figuren. Ausstellung thumb|right|Die Ausstellung Vom 4. Juli 2008 bis zum 1. Januar 2009 ist im Space Center Houston eine The Clone Wars-Ausstellung aufgebaut. Sie enthält Skulpturen und Beschreibungen von den Hauptfiguren sowie Konzeptzeichnungen und Bilder aus dem Film. Weblinks *[http://www.toptrumps.us/acatalog/Top_Trumps_Specials.html#a47 The Clone Wars-Kartenspiel] von Top Trumps Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Merchandising